1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is related to back supports, particularly to upper back supports for music benches, such as piano and organ benches.
2. Problems Solved and Description of Related Art
Musicians are often seated on a wooden bench while playing a piano or an organ. These wooden benches offer no back support and are often uncomfortable for the musician to sit on for long periods of time. While sitting, a musician's back can become tired and he/she will often slouch forward in an unprofessional looking position. Also, positioning of the musician on the bench could be incorrect without a proper form of upper back support. In addition, musician endurance levels can become lower without a proper form of back support, leaving the musician feeling tired and frustrated while playing.
All of these problems can be effectively reduced and/or eliminated by using the universal back support of the present invention for piano and organ benches. It can be used with padded or non-padded benches. Also, the unique, stylish, and innovative present invention back support utilizes a comfortable padded cushion in combination with a support frame, with the lower front ends of the frame's two vertical side pieces connected via bolts directly to the bottom wooden rail in the rear portion of a conventional wooden piano or organ bench. During use of the present invention back support, musicians can play their music for longer periods of time while maintaining a professional-looking, upright, and most importantly, comfortable, position during practice or performance.
No existing upper back support is known to provide all the features and advantages of this universal back support for music benches, including piano and organ benches.